To Love a Son
by Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura
Summary: AU-Kenji Himura is a young man who tries to make his father-Kenshin proud!what would happen if he joined a play and had to act like his father use to be..The Hitokiri Battousai?Then a strange girl appears and also an enemy from his past?What will he do?
1. Kenji Himura

Disclaimer: Sessha does not own Rurouni Kenshin! "even though sessha is in the story"...but...um yeah well...Otou(dad)said that sessha DOES own RK since sessha is REALLY Kenji but then sessha would be sued so..Iie(no)sessha cannot own sessha's own family...-sigh-   
  
Oi! Minna-san(everybody)It's sessha, well sessha wishes to say that THIS IS SESSHA'S FIRST REAL-RK FIC!!!x Sessha hopes you LOVE THIS STORY like you do with"Rurouni Kenshin Out-Takes"! well sessha has also added new Japanese words that you might not know but sessha has put down the meanings so sessha hopes it doesn't confuse you. This story is an AU(Alternate Universe)type so sessha also hopes you enjoy! NOW on with the SHOW!! PLZ!!!R&R!! -.x-   
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Dialogue   
  
Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
= Setting Change   
  
(A/n) Author's note   
  
TO LOVE  
  
Chapter1: Kenji Himura  
  
In Modern-day Tokyo, Japan in the Kamiya Dojo everybody is excited and getting ready for 14-year olds Sagara Souzou and Himura Kenji for their first day in Tokyo HighSchool. Kenshin started packing souzou's and kenji's lunch while Sanosuke started explaining all the things souzou will need to do when he starts dating.  
  
"Now did I leave anything else out hmmm?" while sano was thinking souzou was trying to escape.  
  
"Hey musuko(son)I wasn't finish telling you everything yet!"  
  
"Iie(NO)!!Its okay I don't want to know yet otousan(father)."cried souzou while running behind his okaasan(mother)."  
  
"Stop frightening are musuko(son)you tori-atama(rooster-head)!"cried Megumi Sagara  
  
"Hey kitsume(fox Lady)I was just teaching the ways of the opposite sex geez."sano said as he sighed.  
  
"Just because he's older that doesn't mean you tell him everything oh kami-sama(lord)what am I going to do with you!"  
  
Kenji started laughing nearby of how sano-ojisan(uncle)and megumi-obasan(aunt)could get out of control sometimes. Souzou was named after sano's father-like figure Souzou Sagara who was murdered by the imperialist's in the revolution. Sano says that souzou is the spitting image of him and vowed to never let souzou get injured or worse killed by anyone, he'll make sure souzou has a future. Souzou ran up to kenji who both were wearing the school's uniform that consisted of a white-sleeved shirt that comes with a red tie on top wearing a navy blue jacket wearing black pants and Black-core shoes.  
  
"Hey kenji is your otousan(father)done yet we need to get to school or we'll make great fools of ourselves if we get there late on our first day of school!"cried Souzou as he approached his childhood buddy.  
  
"Maa Maa(ok,ok)I will tell him to get ready de gozaru."  
  
"Good then hurry we don't have much time left!"  
  
"Yeah I know"kenji ran inside the dojo to see his otousan(father)picking the food his son and nephew would take.  
  
"Otousan(father)are you done yet we need to go soon!"  
  
"I was just thinking if I forgot anything"murmured kenshin.  
  
"I think you got everything for me for a whole week otou(dad)." answered kenji.  
  
"I think so to my aisoku(Beloved son)."kenshin said sadly.  
  
Kenji noticing asked"are you okay otousan(father)?"kenji's face flushed with concern.  
  
Kenshin smiled halfheartedly and said"I'm alright de gozaru no need to worry."  
  
Kenji smiled back to him then said"then lets go I hear okaasan(mother)complaining already."kenshin chuckled at the remark.  
  
Kenshin and kenji walked outside were everyone heaved a sigh to see that kenshin and kenji finally emerge from inside. Kaoru ran up to her only son and started to sob on his chest.  
  
Kenji startled asked "Dojoubu(are you alright)okaasan(mother)?"while rubbing his mother's back.  
  
Kenshin also concerned asked "is there something the matter koishii(honey)?"  
  
Kaoru knobbed her head and sighed"kenji is now all grown up it is so hard to let go."  
  
Kenji's eyes softened then spoke"I'm not going anywhere I'm just going to school and right back okay."kenji picking up his mother's chin and smiled a rurouni smile like his father's, his blue-violet orbs would melt a girl's heart away or would scare the hell out of the people that threat to hurt his family and friends.  
  
Kaoru knobbed and released their embrace and went to her husband's side who hugged her firmly then looked at his son with a sad expression on his face."We must get ready to go then de gozaru ka."  
  
"Finally we get to see your sons off geez." said an annoyed Yahiko.  
  
"Yeah we were starting to think you guys would chicken out and not go at all." said Shin Ya.(who is Yahiko's and Tsubame's 10-year old son)  
  
Souzou smacked Shin Ya "hey what's that for?"while rubbing his bump.  
  
"That's for being a(n) baku(Idiot)you baku(Idiot)."souzou smirked at seeing shin ya getting pissed.  
  
"Maa maa(ok,ok)let us hurry or else we will never get there de gozaru ya."said an annoyed and pissed kenji.  
  
"Your right we got to hurry lets go!"souzou grabbed kenji and started to run out the gates.  
  
"Oroooo"cried kenji"we can't forget our family back there!"  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Cause we don't even know where the school is?"answered kenji.  
  
"Shimatta(Dammit)your right."they turn around and headed back.  
  
"Gomen(sorry)minna-san(everyone)I forgot that you guys know where the school is."said an embarrassed souzou.  
  
"Ii desu(it's okay)...oro...souzou lets...oro...just get going...orooo."said a fainting-wide eyed kenji.  
  
AT THE GATES OF THE SCHOOL  
  
"This is were we will be going alone then."said a grinning souzou while looking at the ladies that were passing by."I am going to like this school!!!!!"said souzou waving at a pretty girl.  
  
"Souzou stop that!"megumi said whacking him silly.  
  
"No let the boy look at them kitsume(fox lady)!"cried sano while protecting souzou from his mother's wrath.  
  
Kenshin,kaoru and kenji watched sano and megumi put some sense in to their son in their own way.  
  
Finally kenji turned to his parents to bid them farewell, but instead to see his father having a bad time trying not to break down.  
  
Kenji asks "Dojoubu(are you alright)otousan(father)?"putting a firm hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
Kenshin looked at his only son with so much sadness it was really hard for kenji to look at him straight in the eye.  
  
Kenshin shook his head he didn't want his son to worry over him,But he wished that his son didn't leave even if it was for only five hours it felt like apart of him was drifting away from him. He wished he could hold kenji and never let go, but kenji is a young man now he doesn't need much protection. But apart of him, the battousai-part of him keeps telling him that after all those kidnaping's of kenji and once almost murdered by Raijuta he vowed to him and his son that he will be there to protect him from anyone who dared lay a weapon on his boy. But he had to be strong and had to let him go.  
  
Kenji asked again almost breaking down himself to see his father so broken, Kenshin let one lone tear fall then held kenji close.  
  
"I am going to miss you de gozaru ka!"kenshin said as firm as he could but failed miserably.  
  
Kenji for some rare reason he started to sob silently in his chest,Kenji whispered silently for only kenshin could hear."I'm going to miss you to otousan(father)de gozaru."when kenji said "Otousan"(father)it made kenshin's world pause it was as if that would be the last time he might hear him say"otousan"(father)again, but the way kenji stretched it out it made him feel relieved and safe that his son would be okay.  
  
"Otou(dad)?"asked kenji still in his father's tight,protective embrace who also stopped sobbing looked to see his father's violet eyes with a mixture of amber. It didn't scare kenji it instead intrigued him.  
  
Kenshin sighed and moved away by kaoru's side for comfort,Kaoru on the other hand was tearing away to see her boy growing up in front of her she went to kenji and also embraced him then kissed his left cheek that held no scar. Kenshin looked at his son and smiled his son was happy if kenji is happy then so is he,Unexpectedly kenji went to his father and embraced him once more.  
  
Kenshin shocked by the sudden movement asked half wishing "are you alright kenji?"  
  
Kenji knobbed and held tighter,kenshin softened to feel his son's warmth on him so he began rubbing him with one hand in his dark shade of red while the other was rubbing his back while rocking back and forth whispering soothing words. Kenshin kissed his son's forehead and looked at his son with his famous rurouni smile.  
  
Kenji lightened up brought his mother close and kissed her on the head then turn to his father and kissed him on the left cheek that held the faint cross-shaped scar. He let go of his parents and smiled at them then started walking away,Kenshin and kaoru waved good bye to him then to souzou who was running from his parents. The families waved good-bye to their sons who waved back.  
  
"Minna(guys)we'll be back don't worry."cried souzou.  
  
Kenji stood there waving then shouted "Otousan(father),Okaasan(mother)don't worry I'll be back in one piece I promise."with tears in his eyes.  
  
Kenshin smiled'of course he will he is my son he'll be fine.'   
  
Kenji and souzou said their farewells and headed towards the gates.  
  
Kenji looked back to see his mother crying and his father cuddling her he smiled then shouted"aishitiru(I love you)otou(dad),okaa(mom)."he cried while fighting his tears.  
  
Kenshin and kaoru looked at him both smiling happily."Aishitiru(We love you)kenji,gattete(good luck)."they cried out,then turned to head home.  
  
Kenji smiled proudly then stepped in the school with his parents love he went to his class with a smile that would never fade.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hey Minna-san(everybody)was it good? Bad? ok? PLZ Review this sessha is very sensitive with Flames de gozaru. Oh if you must know that the word'sessha'is also a Japanese word!? well my father(heh hee.x)always calls himself that, it means "this unworthy one"which sessha uses it for'this unworthy one'does not deserve kindness from you minna(guys). -.-x But anyway forget about that also when sessha(or kenji)or kenshin(otou)says'de gozaru'or'de gozaru ka,yo or ya'it means in english'that I am'or'that I should or should not'or'that I will'and etc,it is how sessha or Otou(dad,heh hee -.x-)speak!  
  
PLZ!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and sessha promises to update REAL soon!!! Ja ne(see ya)!!!!!! until next time!!!!!!!!!!!! Push that Button PLEASE!!!!!! -.x- 


	2. Kayamai Dono?

Disclaimer: SESSHA DOES NOT OWN RK!!!!! BUT SESSHA WISHES TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -.-x  
  
Oi! Minna-san(Everybody)it's sessha!!! thanks for the reviews you guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy!!!! sessha is glad people is liking this story for sessha was afraid that sessha would have to remove it....But anyway that's in the past now so on with the story PLZ R&R!!!!!!:)  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Dialogue  
  
-- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=== Setting Change  
  
(A/n)Author's Note  
  
TO LOVE A SON  
  
Chapter2: Kayamai-dono...  
  
Kenji and souzou took math together in first mod, so they headed off after their good byes.  
  
"Finally! I didn't know how long I would be in my parents wrath."said souzou with a devilish grin.  
  
"Souzou! Don't you miss them at all? I miss otousan(father)and okaasan(mother)already."said kenji with a sad tune.  
  
"Will yea cheer up we got to be strong it's only 5 hours we'll be fine."souzou said as he smacked kenji on the back.  
  
"Oro!"cried kenji "I guess your right lets go then."he didn't want to bother arguing with souzou they had to get to class.  
  
Once inside souzou sat behind kenji in the middle section of the room. The students were chatting away, when the teacher appeared then the students were dead silent.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san my name is Yoshi Soto, I am going to be your math teacher this year."  
  
"Konnichiwa Soto-sensei!"cried the students.  
  
Class started so souzou started chatting with a chick next to him while kenji was taking notes,He then caught something in the corner of his eye then looked to his left what he saw was a beauty. She had beautiful streaming flow of black hair that went to her knees that looked like a beautiful black shining waterfall,Her skin was as smooth and white as his mother's. Her body was so perfect in the girls uniform, which she wore a white blouse with a red tie and had black leather boots she had a black leather jacket she also wore a really short black skirt her body curved in all the right places. Then oh kami-sama her face! She had the most gorgeous lips,her smile would bring life into anything. But her eyes that is what caught him,those blueish-green eyes shone innocence's, beauty, life but also a hint of sadness and loneliness. He felt as though to take that sadness and loneliness and replace it with happiness. The bell rang so everyone was starting to go to their next class but kenji couldn't move he was still in a trance until souzou butted in.  
  
"Hey kenji what chay looking at there?"souzou asked then looked at were kenji was staring at.  
  
He grinned "huh, so you were checking out that chick over there huh!"he said while elbowing kenji playfully.  
  
"NO I was not"said kenji while blushing at the thought, He then turned around to the opposite side but souzou yanked his sorry ass back.  
  
"Oroooo! what the hell are you doing?"screamed kenji while trying to loosen souzou's grip.  
  
"Shut the fuck up kenji I'm doing this for your own fucking sake!"cried souzou. They turned the corner to find something really unexpected!  
  
What they saw was so shocking that they were stupor for a few seconds, there was a fight not a pleasant one at all. They saw two teachers fighting with large sharp metal rulers stained in blood.  
  
Souzou shouted "ALRIGHT, finally we get to see some action and on the first day of school too what luck!" while punching his own hands. Half the students were excited like souzou chanting away and the others were scared that the teachers would beat them up if they try to stop them. Kenji watched in horror his otousan(father)told him that fighting only brings pain and sorrow, He scanned the other students then he was faced with that angel he saw. He could see fear, anger and determination in her eyes, so he did what he had to do to stop the fight, cause it was wrong and also to impress her.   
  
Kenji ran up there while souzou shouted "kenji IIE(NO)!" 'Shimatta(dammit)why does he have to act like his otousan(father), che(shit).'  
  
Kenji shouted "STOP!!" everyone stop including the two teachers and turned to face kenji. Kenji continued "this is a school, I thought we came here to learn things not learn how to fight and kill!"his voice low, cold and deadly. He grabbed one of the long rulers then pointed to the teachers like a bokken."If you two value your lives then don't you two ever fight again, if I catch you doing this in front of us again... He smirked ...well lets just say you better start counting your blessings!"The teachers could only knob at him in fear. Kenji then said "and that goes for all of you I don't want to straighten every last one of you!"he shouted, then dropped the blood stained ruler with a "clang".   
  
Souzou was shocked he never heard kenji's voice so cold and deadly before kenji's eyes weren't their normal blue-violet they were golden and bloody amber. He snapped out then said "yeah you don't want himura's kid on your ass now do you?" Everybody knobbed then turned their heads as the panting principle came near them. "What is the meaning of this?!"prince-sama(Master)asked.(A/n the reason why sessha put 'master' for prince is because he is the principle of the school! PLZ bare with sessha on this one!!)  
  
Souzou ran to kenji and the principle "these teaches were fighting but kenji stopped the fight."he voiced as he pointed towards kenji. The principle looked at souzou then at kenji "you stopped them?" kenji only knobbed while covering his eyes with his bangs. "What is your name?" kenji looked at the principle with his normal blue-violet eyes with his otousan's(father's)smile then said proudly "my name is kenji, Himura kenji prince-sama(master)!"  
  
The principle sighed after hearing kenji's story then thanked kenji then told the two teachers that they were dismissed, They took one look at kenji while cursing then walked away. Souzou patted kenji's back hard "geez man don't scare me like that! If you wanted help all yay had to do was ask buddy."  
  
Kenji looked at souzou with shock "did I really scare everybody? I didn't mean to scare everyone it's just that it was..."  
  
"I know, I know it was wrong that people shouldn't hurt another yeah I know you and your otousan's(father's)motto." souzou then stared at something or someone then said "hey here's your chance."kenji was about to ask what souzou ment when he felt himself being pushed onto someone "orooo?!...gomen nasai(I'm very sorry)I didn't mean to...."he stopped dead cause he was face to face with his beautiful angel.  
  
"Orooo...goman nasai(I'm very sorry)I didn't mean to..."his mouth dropped so did his books but it didn't matter cause he was face to face with his angel,She looked at him with those gorgeous eyes until her soothing voice snapped him in reality.  
  
"Are you ok? Is there something wrong? Is there something on my face?"she said while looking down at kenji who was now on the floor cause he was to weak his legs died on him when he saw her.  
  
He snapped out of the trance then slowly started speaking "I'm alright goman nasai(Im very sorry)for bumping in to you de gozaru."he said nervously while looking for souzou who mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Ii desu(it's okay)I don't mind but way were you staring at me was there something on my face?"she asked sweetly.  
  
"Iie(No)there was nothing on you I...was....looking at you because your...beautiful to stare at."he smiled nervously while blushing slightly.  
  
She was stuck with shock for she never had someone say that to her, she quickly recovered then said"That's very sweet arigatou(thank you)but did you have to drool too."she also asked while picking his things. He whipped his mouth then started picking up her stuff. When they were finished they stared at each other cause they didn't know how the hell they were suppose to get their things.  
  
"This is going to be a problem!"she said while thinking.  
  
Kenji knobbed then asked "why don't I carry both of them then you can grab your stuff."he said smiling.  
  
"Ne(right)...are you sure cause it's going to be heavy I don't want you to strain yourself."  
  
He smiled even more 'she thinks of others then herself she's just like okaasan(mother). "Iie, Ii desu(no, it's fine)I don't mind de gozaru ka." She nodded then handed him his books, he felt the weight getting heavier but straggled to hold a little longer. She then tried to grabbed for her things from his right hand, while she was grabbing her stuff their hands brushed together. He felt himself turning to the same color shade of red as his hair. She also started to turn to a bright pink, minutes later they were walking towards their next class which was history.  
  
"Arigatou(Thank you)for walking me to class... um?"she started to blush for not getting his name.  
  
He smiled at seeing her blush "I'm kenji himura."  
  
"So you're the one who stopped the fight."she said while pointing at kenji.   
  
He ducked down to cover his eyes with his bangs, "yes it was me I scared you didn't I!? I didn't mean to I don't like people hurting others de gozaru yo." He started to back away but was stopped by her hand that was on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry I wasn't scared, I also don't like people hurting others I thought you were brave back there."she said smiling brightly at him as he smiled himself then continued walking to class side by side.  
  
AT THE KAMIYA DOJO  
  
Everyone got back from taking souzou and kenji, sano and megumi left before they did sano said "don't worry our boys knows how to take care of themselves so don't get depressed you guys!"  
  
"Right sano we will try de gozaru."kenshin said as he was holding kaoru close like as if he would lose her.  
  
"Yes sano we will try not to go crazy."kaoru said as she held kenshin close.  
  
"Ne(alright)then ja ne(see ya)!" he shouted while hugging megumi then walking off.  
  
"He's right anata(Dear)we can't worry over kenji to much he's fourteen now he can take care of himself."  
  
"I now koishii(honey)but I still worry I'm not there when he needs me koishii(honey)I promised him and myself that I would protect him and you koishii(honey)with this sword no matter what."kenshin said still holding kaoru closer.  
  
"But anata(dear)if you keep protecting him he won't know how to, I know, it's hard for me too to see him no longer wanting me to protect him. But instead kenshin he wants to protect us now."  
  
"But koishii(honey)I know I should but I can't I am not ready to see him walk away like today, It felt as if my soul was snatched away from my reach."  
  
"Kenshin he isn't going away didn't you listen to what I said? I said that he will protect us..."  
  
"But koishii(honey)how can he protect...."kaoru stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh....anata(dear)he wants to pay us back for protecting him these fourteen years, he wants to be the one who stops the people that might hurt us, he wants to be the one that will give his life for us, he wants to be the one that will use your sword to protect others, he wants to be the one to show everyone that he is not a child anymore, he wants to be the one that you can be proud of anata(dear)!"  
  
"Koishii(Honey)...I am proud of him I understand but why does he need to prove himself?"  
  
"Because anata(dear)you won't let him go, he wants to be able to care on his own with out you showing him how."kaoru stated as she gazed at kenshin to see a single lone tear fall on his cross-shape scar, she wiped it away then cradled him like he did to her.  
  
"Do you understand anata(dear)he wants to impress you with everything in him...he's just like you I swear."she said smiling, Kenshin grinned from ear to ear of hearing that comment.   
  
"He is isn't he."kaoru knobbed while kenshin grinned even larger if possible then kissed her passionately as the day grew older.  
  
Hey Minna(guys)was it good this time? or bader? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! sessha also appologizes for the foul langauge in the story, it's that sessha has to put it in it for it fit's some of the character's personalities, ne(right)? But PLZ REVIEW!!!!!Ja ne(see ya)Minna-san(everybody)!!!!!!!!!:)  
  
Mini-oro sighing of till next time but PUSH that button PLEASE!!!!(:X:) 


	3. Without You

Disclaimer: SESSHA NO OWN RK WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! NO NO NO owny Rky!! WWWWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! :(  
  
Oi Minna how are yoy guys? did ya miss sessha?! well anyway sessha received a few reviews saying sessha should stop putting the English meanings with the Japanese words for it confuse's everything. So sessha apologizes for confusing you all so sessha decided to put the English meanings in the beginning of ever chapter k?! so sessha hopes THAT doesn't confuse you minna-san an further. Well enjoy the Chappy...PLZ R&R!!!:)  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Dialogue  
  
-- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=== Setting Change  
  
(A/n)Author's Note  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Otou(san),Tousan= Father,dad Okaa(san),Kaasan= Mother,mom Arigatou=Thank you Goman(nasai)= Sorry,very sorry Nani= What Ii Desu= It's okay,It's fine Aisoku= Beloved son Dono,San,Chan-=(used to address someone formally)Miss,Ms,Mrs,Sir Hai= Yes Iie= No De Gozaru,yo,ya,ka=(Sessha(or kenji)or Kenshin use it as 'that it is' or 'that it is not' and etc.) Doujobu= Are you okay? Demo= But Aishitaru= I love you Shimatta= Dammit Kuso,che= Shit Minna(san)=Everybody Gatte= Good luck Hitokiri Battousai= Assigned Assassin Konnichiwa= Good Morning Tori-Atama= Rooster-head Kitsume= Fox Lady Itai= Ow Oro=(Kenshin and Sessha's(or kenji's)way of expressing 'what' or shock expression)   
  
TO LOVE A SON  
  
Chapter3: Without you...  
  
AT TOKYO HIGH  
  
"Arigatou um....dono?"  
  
"Hee hee my name is Kayamai."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"What? Is my name horrible!?"she said while balling her freed hand in to a fist.  
  
"Oro....IIE!....I think it's a wonderful name."he said while flushing lightly.  
  
"Oh..."she blushed a bright shade of crimson "a-arigatou your very sweet." 'Oh my god I can't believe I just said that I don't even know him and already I'm blushing over his comments. Kayamai get a hold of yourself stop going over him even if he is a hunk....WHAT I'm going crazy, I got to just forget him.' "Kenji? what is oro? is that an expression or something?"  
  
"I um...it's really my dad's way of saying "nani" I got it from him so, yeah you could say that."he said nervously.  
  
"Oh..."she notices his unease "I think it's an adorable expression!"she then flushes a deep shade of red. 'I can't believe I said that! Oh please kami don't let him see my blush please don't let him see it please don't.'   
  
He saw her blush and he grinned 'I should make her angry de gozaru ya.' he smiled wolfishly then in a sexy voice he said "so you really think my "oro" expression is adorable?"while leaning on the oak doors of their class.  
  
She quickly got over her embarrassment she then flushed with anger. 'How could he be so arrogant! Sure he sounded damn right hot what I-I can't believe what I'm s-saying uugghh!! he is going to pay!' "Mou!!!!you jerk!!!you have to think in immature way Hentai! Hentai! Hentai! She shouted with fire in her clear Aqua eyes.  
  
Kenji grinning devilishly 'I guess I didn't think she'll blow me off like okaasan, I should try to play innocent.' He put on an innocent face then said "what do you mean? I'm not immature, I just wanted to know if you liked my expression or not?"he said while opening the oak doors to their history class, becking for her to enter first.  
  
Seeing this she walked past him with an evil glare. "Arigatou."she matured.  
  
She was about to join her group of friends when kenji asked "kayamai-dono I was wondering what is your last name?"  
  
She turned with silver-hazel in her eyes "I won't tell my last name to a dragon-lecher like yourself."she turned missing golden-amber eyes watching her retreading figure...  
  
In history class it was not as great as kenji thought he was learning about the bakumatsu "his father's time." 'Boy! Won't otousan be surprised! When he hears he's famous for being an assassin.' he then started focusing on kayamai who was sitting up front while he was on the back. He was still thinking back to her last statement 'I won't tell my last name to a dragon-lecher like yourself.' 'she thinks I'm a lecher! That's souzou's act not mine, I guess I should drop the "souzou act" and be myself like okaasan always tells me.' he let out a sigh then focused once again to the lessons but once and a while he'll glance back to admire her from afar.   
  
When class finished kayamai grabbed her belongings and hurried to caught with her friends while being watched by golden eyes. 'Alright four more classes to go first language, P.E, then lunch, then chemistry then finally home, that kenji guy is strange one minute his a hunk then the next a punk! Hum boys are boys. And also I felt someone watching me during class? was it Kenji? Iie!! Forget him Kayamai he is a baku!! that's all he is to you!!' she shrugged the thought for later as she ran down the hall with her friends to her next class.  
  
Kenji on the other hand watched as she went the opposite direction for he had chemistry, P.E, lunch, then language then home but, before heading home he would join the kendo team since he uses Kamiya Kasshin-ryu and Hiten Misurugi-ryu from his kaasan and tousan who taught him with a little help from Hiko-Ojiisan. He wanted to find souzou for ditching him earlier he knew he was in class for history but he was to focused on kayamai at that time.  
  
As if on cue Souzou popped out of the restroom then said "Waz up! bud did yay have a good time with jou-chan?"he asked while staring at kenji with his otousan's "famous" goofy grin.  
  
Kenji looked at souzou and narrowed his eyes sending daggers at him then said rather calmly "remind me to KILL you!" he asked while walking to their next class (A/n: souzou takes all of kenji's classes even kendo soon...weird?.)  
  
"So it didn't go to well?"  
  
"It did sort of."  
  
"Then why kill me?"souzou said confused.  
  
"For two reasons one that was not supposed to occur de gozaru ya!"he paused.  
  
Souzou irritated said "AND!" almost screaming.  
  
"Oro?! And....she thinks I'm a...."he paused again, then sighed "....a....hentai."  
  
Souzou froze dead on his tracks kenji turned around to see souzou's laughing hazel eyes. Souzou said "a-a-are y-you s-sure?"he spoke trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
Kenji sighed inaudible sigh then spoke in a weary voice "you can laugh."immediately souzou laughed long and hard as he fell to the floor crying of the pain of laughing.  
  
Kenji embarrassed and pissed continued walking to chemistry. Souzou shouted "ken-kenji don't-haha walk out on-haha me-hahaha!" he got up and was greeted with golden-pissed off eyes waiting for him!  
  
All through class souzou was still in shock 'I know what I saw was golden with a hint of amber not his normal blue-violet ones, he had the same eyes back at the fight when he stopped the two teachers his voice also deadly. Could it be what otousan said was true? Could it be that kenji IS the NEW battousai! Well it's more like battousai.jr but still does he have his otousan's evil spirit. I guess since he said his going to KILL me but it's a "joke" right?' he looks back at kenji who sat diagonally from him, kenji looked at souzou with bloody red eyes sending daggers at him as if reading his mind. 'He's joking right?....right?' After class souzou went up to kenji and asked nervously "hey um...kenji um...are you really going to kill me?!"  
  
Kenji realizing said "souzou I'm not going to really KILL you I'm just going to pound you that's all...did I really scare you?....did you really think I could ever kill my childhood friend?"kenji replied with a sad voice his head lowered to hide his eyes from view.  
  
Souzou shaken up said "goman man I didn't mean to doubt you man it's just that your kind a scaring the day lights out of me you know?!"  
  
"Oh...goman for doing that I'll try not to get pissed easily."said an embarrassed kenji.  
  
"Ii desu...now we have to find a way for you to get close to jou-chan hmmmm?!"souzou said while thinking.  
  
"Iie, no there is no use she thinks worse of me now Ii desu de gozaru ya."said a depressed kenji.  
  
"No way in hell are we going to skip this your tousan might have taken forever to get your kaasan but we're not going to repeat history no way in hell!"said souzou.  
  
"hum ne...arigatou zou I don't know what I'll do with out yay!"said an enthusiastic kenji.  
  
"Well you'll probably be like your tousan thinking the worst or worse you might take forever to open up to her or like your ojiisan says to you, you "baku kodomo"yeah you'll live hell with out me around ji." said a happy-grinning souzou.  
  
"Yeah sure ok I'll think of that once I beat you up even twice as hard this time."said a grinning kenji as he thought of how to deliver pain to his so-called-ditching-friend.  
  
"Are you still going to KILL me after I help you with jou-chan geez what kinda friend are you?"said a confused souzou.  
  
"Of course I'm going to "KILL" you then thank you for helping me with kayamai-dono and oh by the way a friend is someone who will help you or is by your side when it's the worst and you aren't in that department, as for me I'll be there cause I'll be the one to beat you so I'm both friend and foe."answered kenji as they walked to the gym to change to their P.E uniforms.  
  
'Yeah thanks for being the one to hurt me and help me.' souzou said sarcastically he sighed then headed out with kenji to the gym.  
  
Kayamai after Lang.Arts she headed towards the gym with her best friend Raikoji Chizuru she had always been with her since childhood. "Hey mai what's wrong?"asked chizuru.  
  
"No-nothing is wrong why you ask zuru?"said kayamai.  
  
"Oh, well ever since you talked to that red-head hunk you've been distant of today's lesson that's all."said chizuru grinning at kayamai flushing. "So you really were thinking of him huh?!"  
  
"IIE...I was bored with today's lesson and besides kenji himura is a baku and a hentai!"kayamai said with frustration.  
  
"Are you sure? He's cute to me and besides I meet his friend Souzou Sagara in History Class and Souzou told me that He's a hentai not kenji for I know..."she stated as she blushed slightly that went unnoticed by kayamai.  
  
"You meet his friend no wonder he's a hentai!"  
  
"Oh come on mai you know he's not souzou also said that kenji is really shy and once you get to know him you'll never forget him."  
  
"Yeah I'll say."said kayamai while walking out of the P.E girls locker room then in to the gym.  
  
"So I was right you were thinking of him how kawaii mai"chizuru said as she patted kayamai's back.  
  
"Mou! stop that zuru and so what if I did! your thinking about this souzou dude.  
  
"And so you do admit it as for me I think souzou is so hot I think I love him!"chizuru said in a dreamy voice. Kayamai just rolled her eyes then spotted something red she looked to see kenji and souzou leaning against the left side of the gym where the boys were talking to themselves.  
  
'Ah great now I have to endure P.E with kenji too oh man I hate this...well I guess it's not that true. In Lang.Arts I was thinking of him....ewww I can't believe this just forget him that hentai think of him as only a hentai a dead-down right gorgeous hentai...I don't think this is going to be easy.' she sighed then headed to the right side of the gym where chizuru and other girls already sited.  
  
"Hey mai!"said chizuru.  
  
"Yeah zuru what is it?"asked kayamai once she seated herself.  
  
"Look who's staring at you!"chizuru said as she gestured kayamai to look at the left side of the gym.  
  
Kayamai turned and her blueish-green Aqua eyes locked itself with blue-violet ones neither wanted to look away as if they were in their own world time stopped only for them neither one noticing.  
  
AT THE KAMIYA DOJO  
  
Kenshin after talking with kaoru he started doing laundry, trying to get distracted with what happened today. With the boys gone yahiko and shin ya going to the Akabeko to help tsubame, something was missing! He knew what that something or yet someone was...kenji."Oh kenji it's not the same with out you here to bring life to this dead place."kenshin murmured to himself.  
  
Kaoru was on her futon in a sitting position looking at the wall, "hum, kenji I miss you so much." 'But I guess that kenshin misses him the most, he and kenji have a close bond without kenji it shatters kenshin inside to not be there for our boy. Well he'll have to learn to grow up kenji is big now.....hmm actually he is pretty tall about kenshin's size so that means....!' kaoru started giggling she couldn't believe what rang in her head "kenji is going to be taller then kenshin! And here we thought kenji is going to be shorter then him." she smiled then settled down on her futon and was taken over by sweet darkness.  
  
Kenshin finally finished his chores that surprisingly took a lot more time then it usually did. Kenshin shrugged then started to walk around the dojo, very step or turn he took around the dojo there he was kenji calling out to him wanting to play or practice. Kenshin shook his head sighing 'he's not here hum why is it so hard for me to walk here without every turn I take memories of kenji would come to me in full impact?'   
  
Kenshin then found himself in kenji's room touching everything from within the room afraid that they might disappear from him like kenji. Kenshin turned to the tv, camera, pictures, to the futon, books, and everything in kenji's room. Noticing how clean and neat it is 'he is so much like me never did like a messed up room, but still so different in a special way.' he then looked at the computer he knelt down then suddenly felt soften. On the screen was a picture they took last summer before school started, in the picture was only him and kenji himself seated and kenji knelt behind him of the picture, kenji's right hand wrapped on his neck and kenji's head tilted slightly to the right his right eye completely shut close to his face while kenji's left hand made a peace sigh in front of the picture both smiling proudly and happly.  
  
Kenshin then turn to kenji's futon were kenji left his clean white shirt that said "himura's kid" on it, kenshin laid on the futon hugging the shirt as a lifeline sobbing silently "kenji come home I don't know what to do with out you here!"he cried "please come back I miss you so much! please don't leave me and kaoru!"he screamed then continued to weep silently for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Otousan? What are you doing in my room? And why the tears?"said a very familiar voice.   
  
Kenshin looked up to see a young man kneeing next to him with those same familiar blue-violet gaze. Kenshin sat up immediately and embraced the young man."KENJI your back! I missed you!"Kenshin held tighter to remember his son's warmth and also smelling something strange on him but shrugged off as in after thought.  
  
Kenji held kenshin close lovingly then spoke in his ear in a low, venoms voice "so you really did miss me ah BATTOUSAI!"Kenshin froze stiff as kenji continued "didn't you notice OTOUSAN that I am covered in BLOOD!"Kenshin looked at his son shocked to see kenji's golden-amber eyes at him.   
  
Kenshin couldn't move he was shocked the only words that came out was "k-kenji w-what happened to y-you?"he spoke softly afraid to anger his son even more.  
  
Kenji got out of the embrace and looked at kenshin with his piercing red eyes then spoke"you should know BATTOUSAI it IS YOUR FAULT after all!"his words deadly and emotionless.  
  
Kenshin shocked then asked in a firm voice "kenji I don't understand what you are talking about?"he voiced while taking a hold of his son "and why do you call me battousai? what happened to you?! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
Kenji cried in pain of his father's grasp "AHA!" kenshin immediately let go of him as kenji wheezed in pain then moaned again as he backed away from kenshin while a pool of blood formed underneath him.  
  
Kenshin paralyzed at seeing his son in pain 'kenji...why did he shout I didn't hold him firmly...what....!?!' kenshin snapped with anger his eyes almost amber as he spatted "Kenji WHO did THIS to you? Why are you in pain?!"kenshin stepped closer to inspect his son's wounds eyes both angry and full of concern. What kenshin saw shocked him even more then ever, kenji was drenched in blood from head to toe.There were huge deep gashes all over his chest and back, there were cuts on his wrists and neck which angered him more. His gi loose and half torn apart, his hair also loose from the band that usually held his crimson-mahogany hair which was now down freely, pattered by the dry blood on his angeltic Innocent face. Which was now dark and his eyes hard and emotionaless while his face also harden, in which made kenshin's blood boil Madly.'Who did this to you my Aisoku...' Then he saw something on kenji's left cheek then his blood suddenly froze...what he saw was like a mirror of himself but only younger. Kenshin then ever so gently caressed kenji's left cheek tracing over his fresh cross-shape scar, then asked ever so gently..."who did this to you...?"  
  
Kenji smirked at his father at how worried he is "I am covered in MY blood but like I said YOU should know THIS!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes went wide open to know that it is his son's blood and that so much blood kept coming out more as they speak "kenji your bleeding we must tend to your wounds before you..."his words died he didn't want to believe the next word.  
  
Kenji lowered his head then he looked at his father with their friendly blue-violet eyes crying blood his words shaky "Why otousan? Why?"his right hand formed in to a bloody fist. "WHY otousan why didn't you COME!"he shut he's eyes waiting for an answer.  
  
Kenshin looked at he's son confused, afraid, and angry "kenji my son I don't understand I...."  
  
Kenji cut him off with anger "What do you mean you don't understand otousan? I was ATTACKED after school on my way home otousan that's what happened!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes turned completely amber his voice spoke death "WHO? HOW? WHEN did this happen? WHY didn't anyone call?"he gripped on the hilt of the sakabatou as if to destroy the demon that dared wound his son.  
  
Kenji looked at him with a smile "o-otousan I tried I really tried to stop him the person who attacked was Raijuta he is the one who inflicted the wounds on my body!"  
  
Kenshin couldn't believe what kenji just said 'how could have Raijuta escape prison?'kenshin was starting to tear himself for not being there, 'no-no this couldn't have happened he's playing because I would have sense him if...' kenshin's mind went buzerck he needed to know the truth!...  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hey minna, sessha hope you liked this please tell me if it sucks or needs improvement! sessha would also like to know if the english meanings at the top are helping you all! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!!!!(:x:)  
  
Mini-oro sighing off once more till the next chapter....Push that button please!!! :) 


	4. Why must it be me?

Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sessha will NEVER own RK!!!! NONONONONONONONonnnnooooooooo!!!!!!!! -TTx-  
  
Oi!! MinNA-SAn!!! Sessha is SOOOOOOOooooooo HAPPY to get reviews!!!! sessha was starting to think you guys don't like sessha! well anyway goman for taking too long to update sessha is so tired with school...but anyway don't mind sessha now ON with the STORY!!! PLEAZ!!! R&R...:)   
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Dialogue  
  
-xx- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=== Setting Change  
  
(A/n)Author's Note  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Otou(san),Tousan= Father,dad Okaa(san),Kaasan= Mother,mom Arigatou=Thank you Goman(nasai)= Sorry,very sorry Nani= What Ii Desu= It's okay,It's fine Aisoku= Beloved son Dono,San,-=(used to address someone formally)Miss,Ms,Mrs,Sir Hai= Yes Iie= No De Gozaru,yo,ya,ka=(Sessha(or kenji)or Kenshin use it as 'that it is' or 'that it is not' and etc.) Doujobu= Are you okay? Demo= But Aishitaru= I love you Shimatta= Dammit Kuso,che,baba= Shit Minna(san)=Everybody Gattete= Good luck Hitokiri Battousai= Assigned Assassin Konnichiwa= Hello Tori-Atama= Rooster-head Kitsume= Fox Lady Itai= Ow Oro=(Kenshin and Sessha's(or kenji's)way of expressing 'what' or shock expression) Maa Maa= ok,ok(also one of Kenshin's and Kenji's traits) Yara Yara= Alright(another one of the Red-heads' Traits) Kusotare(new)= Asshole Yarou(new)= Bastard Yatsu(new)= guy  
  
TO LOVE A SON  
  
Chapter4: Why must it be me...  
  
Kenshin spoke with mixed emotions "kenji your playing raijuta is in prison I can't...."  
  
"You don't understand he came, he fought me why would I be playing?!"  
  
"But kenji I would have sensed it if you were in trouble...."  
  
"Otousan how could you have sensed it if I was in trouble if YOU were ASLEEP!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes opened wide he then had the presence of dread in him 'kenji is...is r-right I was asleep while he...he fought....raijuta.' "Kenji you...are right I should have...have"kenshin started trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to come out. "Kenji go..."  
  
"Goman! Otousan I-I trusted you, you promised to protect ME!"kenji cried, tears falling like bloody waterfalls "you said you ALWAYS would be there! I cried out for you I screamed your name over and over but you never came!"  
  
Kenshin's world went blank he couldn't think anymore 'k-kenji he was..in p-p-pain I-I wasn't eve-even the-there for him no! no! NO!' "Kenji g-goman nasai I-I was asleep when y-you needed me, but thank the gods your alright but you must despise me now, I do not blame you."he said as he lowered his head in shame.  
  
Kenji looked at his father he then smiled "Iie otousan I-it's not your fault I would never hate you but if only I tried harder if only I didn't fail you otou."  
  
"Kenji don't say that your alive but it is all my fault not yours if I had...have been there I....would have protected you and would have killed raijuta for what he's done!"  
  
Kenji chuckled he was so sure he would have, in a weak,weary voice "o-otousan please forgive me for calling you of that name I didn't mean to and also forgive me for not staying much longer."  
  
"Kenji ne Ii desu de gozaru I am glad you are safe-..."then something snapped in kenshin's mind he asked in a paniced voice "kenji what do you...."kenshin's words died as kenji collapsed kenshin with he's god-like speed grabbed him."KENJI! IIE! KENJI get up! Iie! KENJI!" ("forgive me for not staying much longer!") 'No kenji you can't mean...!' "Kenji no! kenji your going to be alright your not going to DIE I won't let you! Please kenji hold on! KOISHII! KAORU!"kenshin kept calling for help but no one came.  
  
Kenji's right hand went up to his father's left cheek turning kenshin to him in a weak shaky voice "o-otousan I-it's no-not your f-fault don't burden yourself for m-me be strong...and also Otou may you please tell okaa that I love her and thank her for everything she has done..."  
  
"Kenji don't say that your going to be alright!"he's tears falling on kenji's pale white ghost face. "Kenji you have to live for us I can't lose you, Iie! hold on!" 'I wasn't there but please Kami Iie!'  
  
Kenji whispered "arigatou,aishitiru nai sayonara otousan."he smiled faintly as his eyes closed slowly then kenji's head tilted to one side as one last bloody tear fell and kenshin's chest. Kenshin's heart stopped and his mind blank as everything went black, he awoke in kenji's bed with unshed tears.  
  
AT TOKYO HIGH  
  
Kenji's blue-violet orbs had been staring at bluish-green orbs for five minutes but then he had a feeling of dread that made him look away. Souzou asked "hey ji are you ok? You look sick are you hurt?"  
  
"Huh?...no zou ne Ii desu de gozaru I just feel something dreadful that's all."  
  
"Are you sure? If you need to go to the nurse's..."  
  
"no zou I'm fine really."  
  
"Ok ji don't pass out on me!"  
  
Kenji chuckled "I won't I promise okay?"  
  
Souzou sighed "sure...hey ji what did you mean by "feeling dreadful?"what it's that suppose ta mean?"  
  
"Well...I don't know really? I get it when otousan is depressed..."kenji then started to fregit nervously "zou what if otousan is in trouble? What if something bad happened? what if.."  
  
"Yow Ji caLM DOwn I'm sure your otousan is alright, I guess he's depressed cause your not there and worries of your safety that's all, geez your just like your otou."  
  
Kenji smiled "you know zou you can be an ASS sometimes but you sure are a great friend!"  
  
"Thanks pal you're a great bud too, well now on to business!"souzou said grinning to himself.  
  
"Oro...what do you mean by BUSINESS exactly?"  
  
Souzou looked at kenji with a pissed off face "Huw I MEAN is to get jou-chan to notice you like five minutes ago when you two kept staring at each other!"  
  
Kenji's eyes widen "I-I was not s-staring at her I-I thought I s-saw a bird fly by!"he said lamely.  
  
"Kuso come on ji I saw you! Looking at her and she looking at you, I called you 4 times to listen but you wouldn't even budge."  
  
Kenji sighed "okay alright what are we going to do?"  
  
"First we are going to finish this mod then come back to me later, Ja ne!"he waved as he was approaching the gym teacher.  
  
"Oro?! Zou wait up!"kenji shook his head then went after souzou while in deep thoughts 'otousan...'  
  
After gym was through kenji, souzou ,and there new friends Okita Seta, Tomoyu Yukishiro , Toshi Shinomori, and Humare Kayagoshi went to lunch. Toshi is the son of Aoshi Shinomori and Misao Shinomori, Okita is the son of Soujiro Seta and Sayo Seta, Tomoyu is the son of Enishi Yukishiro and Lesai Yukishiro while Humare is the son of Chou Kayagoshi and Shura Kayagoshi. They started chatting about stuff like sports games, cars, electronics, and girls. Humare than asked "hey minna-san do you guys want to come over at my place? I have lots of stuff we could use or do what chay say?"  
  
Everybody nodded their heads except kenji as they sat to eat their lunch. "Sorry humare I need to go home after school or otousan well go through all of Tokyo just to find me!"  
  
"Come on ji it's going to be fun your otousan doesn't need to worry just call him and..."  
  
Souzou butted in "mare what ji here says is true even if you call him he will go ballistic if ji's not home!"  
  
"Ok but ji next time you better come or I'll drag your sorry ass in my place got it!"humare's words threatening.  
  
Kenji chuckled "yara yara I promise to come over next time de gozaru ka."kenji then turn to toshi who just sat there eating and listening quietly who's eyes were ice blue that held no emotion."hey shi say something? Like how's it been? Or what your going to do? Anything your reminding me of aoshi-ojisan coz and you and I know your talkative."kenji stated while gazing at toshi with a huge frown.  
  
Toshi looked up then smiled "goman coz I was just thinking on how I'll have fun at mure's place goman for acting as otousan again!"  
  
"It's okay coz I was worried that's all...oh and um have fun, tell me about it tomorrow."kenji stated as they left the cafeteria going on their separate ways to their lockers. 'Okay now what the heck do I do for kayamai to think I'm a NORMAL guy hmmm?' He was deep in thought as he bumped into someone 'great this is the second time this happened kuso what bad omen I have!' "Gomen nasai I did not mean to bump in to you." he spoke while dusting himself.  
  
"Watch where your going you piece of baba!" the other person said coldly.  
  
Kenji looked up to see a well-built up guy taller then himself with short dark-blue hair and piercing black eyes looking very pissed off. "I did not mean to and you shouldn't call people..."  
  
His words were cut off as the guy pushed him in to a locker hurting his back "you don't tell me what to do and the next time I get "bumped" by you, you will PAY!"he dropped kenji and continued walking.  
  
Kenji got up then once again dusted himself off as he looked at the guy who's retreating figure disappeared with the other students 'kusotare yarou I'll give you what not.' he sighed then walked off he didn't have time to think on that yatsu his only thoughts were on a certain angel! At lang. Arts kenji was still in deep thoughts about his angel 'well I know one thing she doesn't take this class huw what do I do? What to do? What to....' then an idea suddenly popped in his head he grinned then focused on the rest of class. 'Yeah this is defiantly going to work! if not I don't know what am I going to do...but I'll need more time though.' the bell finally rung souzou and kenji were relieved that they would FINALLY be going home.  
  
Souzou then said "so you got an idea how to get jou-chan back?"  
  
Kenji nodded then spoke the "plan" that was on his head as they headed to a sign-on board."That's about it what do you think?"he spoke while signing both their names on the kendo list.  
  
"Great idea I never would have thought of that!"  
  
"I know you wouldn't you have sano-ojisan's brains even if you do look like the real souzou sagara."  
  
Souzou frowned big "I'm going to GET you then KILL you!"  
  
"Now who is doing the "KILLING" hum!?"  
  
"Shut up!"souzou said as he smacked kenji in the face. "Lets get going I'm tired."  
  
"Oroo...wait for me!! Zou!"kenji shouted while running after souzou who was with all intents on"killing"him.  
  
AT THE KAMIYA DOJO  
  
After that dream or better yet nightmare kenshin couldn't stop worrying 'what if that dream was a sign? What if Raijuta really did escape and is hurting kenji? Could he be in pain? I don't feel anything but could it be that kenji is already....' Kenshin sighed 'No he couldn't he promised' kenshin then remembered kenji's words ("don't worry I'll be back in one piece I promise!") kenshin suddenly felt better he smiled 'of course he's alright he can defend for himself.'kenshin was then humming away as he finished dinner "I should wake kaoru from her sleep de gozaru."  
  
As if on cue she entered the kitchen then embraced her husband "hey kenshin is kenji back yet?"kenshin shook his head then frown of the idea he might not come back. Kaoru sighed then softly she spoke "kenshin, kenji's coming back before..."she smiled "well that was quick."   
  
Kenshin looked at kaoru confused for he didn't understand what she meant. "Oro?!...Koishii what do you mean?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head then sighed "kenshin no baku can't you sense it?"she said annoyed.  
  
Kenshin then focused on his ken-ki then he opened his eyes tears threatening to fall he smiled at kaoru then dashed out of the dojo, kaoru shook her head then started to serve dinner. Kenshin's world was filled with joy cause a certain son was finally coming home...   
  
-XXX-  
  
Kenji and souzou parted on the way home souzou shouted from behind "Hey! JI! Make sure you tell your otousan what happened today ok if not I will ja ne till tomorrow buddy!"  
  
Kenji swallowed he didn't what to tell his father EVERYTHING just about the fight and what he learned in history class not about kayamai. But somehow his father always knew when kenji is not telling the whole truth. 'Hm must be this "father-son" bond thing...I'll just have to tell him!' he nodded his head of his decision then continued walking home he looked at his watch to see that it was 3:50 'about time otou is done making dinner...I better hurry up!' he started pacing faster until he was at the front gates of the dojo.  
  
He smiled he could sense his father about to come outside 'well here goes!' he pushed the gates open then shouted "Tousan Tadiaima!" he awaited his father's joy and enormous embrace yet to come.  
  
Kenshin came out just as kenji announced his arrival kenshin's tears spilled like a stream he went to his awaiting son who smiled at him. Kenshin smiled back then embraced his son tightly "KENJI your back I missed you de gozaru!"he said between tears.  
  
Kenji hugged him back trying to hold his breath"I missed- you to- otou!"  
  
Kenshin cried even more to hear that word "promise me kenji that you won't leave ever again!"  
  
Kenji left the embraced then started at his father raising an eyebrow "otousan you know I have to go to school tomorrow too!"  
  
Kenshin's smile then turned to a sad frown he knobbed his head "I know kenji I wish you didn't have to go!"  
  
Kenji's eyes then sadden but then brightened up "otousan I have tomorrow then three more days of school left before the weekend why don't we go fishing this week?"  
  
Kenshin looked at his son with his biggest smile "your right kenji you have four more day before the weekend we could go fishing I do want to make fish this week good idea!"  
  
Kenji smiled back "glad you liked it and speaking of food I'm starving mind if we eat, while we do I'll tell you ALL of what happened today at school."  
  
"I'd like that lets hurry before the food freezes!"suddenly he had a bad feeling in him but dismissed it he was too happy to care.  
  
Kenshin and kenji went inside to see kaoru sitting down already and the food already served "well come home kenji! how was school?"she spoke while becking them to sit with her.  
  
They both settled as kenji answered "today was okay except...there was a fight!" kenshin's eyes widen in shock, his voice dried his mind blank, only fear, shock and other emotions mixed together that not even he knew crossed his mind, his violet eyes with a tinge of amber gazed directly at his son worriedly was his dream really true?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hey minna another chapter completed for today...now if you must know my new story "Conquering a Man's Heart" will take more time to update for sessha has to write ch.3 ALL OVER AGain. For my Ototochan(younger brother)Erased it!! so sessha will have to do it over...hmmm but sessha promises to write as quickly as possible for you to enjoy! Sessha apologizes for this...-.-x But PLEASE REVIEW!!! Ja ne!!!!(:x:)  
  
Mini-oro signing off till next Chappy.....Push that button!! :) 


	5. Lets Put The Plan Into Action!

Disclaimer: SESSHA NO OWN RK!! BELONGS TO NOBUHIRO WATSUKI-SAN!!!!!! BOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ):x:(  
  
Oi! Minna! sessha is Sooooooooo tired!!!! Sessha is still working on "Conquering A Man's Heart" so it should be up in a few days, sessha apologizes for that! well anyway sessha hopes you like this chappy, now on with this FIC!!!  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Dialogue  
  
-xx- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=== Setting Change  
  
(A/n)Author's Note  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Otou(san),Tousan= Father,dad Okaa(san),Kaasan= Mother,mom Arigatou=Thank you Goman(nasai)= Sorry,very sorry Nani= What Ii Desu= It's okay,It's fine Aisoku= Beloved son Dono,San,-=(used to address someone formally)Miss,Ms,Mrs,Sir Hai= Yes Iie= No De Gozaru,yo,ya,ka=(Sessha(or kenji)or Kenshin use it as 'that it is' or 'that it is not' and etc.) Doujobu= Are you okay? Demo= But Aishitaru= I love you Shimatta= Dammit Kuso,che,baba= Shit Minna(san)=Everybody Gattete= Good luck Hitokiri Battousai= Assigned Assassin Konnichiwa= Hello Tori-Atama= Rooster-head Kitsume= Fox Lady Itai= Ow Oro=(Kenshin and Sessha's(or kenji's)way of expressing 'what' or shock expression) Maa Maa= ok,ok(also one of Kenshin's and Kenji's traits) Yara Yara= Alright(another one of the Red-heads' Traits) Kusotare(new)= Asshole Yarou(new)= Bastard Yatsu(new)= guy  
  
TO LOVE A SON  
  
Chapter5: Lets put the plan into Action!  
  
Kenshin stared at kenji with disbelief until finally he stated "kenji are you alright!? Are you hurt!? Did they hurt you!?"he said as he grabbed a hold of his son inspecting for any injuries.  
  
Kenji shocked at the sudden movement then softened "Iie otousan I was not in the fight."he stated as he saw kenshin ease a bit.  
  
"Then what happened? Why was there a fight to begin with?"kaoru demanded but also with concern.  
  
"The fight was between two teachers!"kenji informed while gazing at his parents.   
  
Kenshin finally let go of his son thanking kami-sama that it wasn't kenji in the fight and that he's not hurt. "But kenji then why were the teachers fighting?!"  
  
Kenji just shrugged then continued "I don't know! All I did know was that it was wrong! people shouldn't hurt others for selfish reasons so I stopped the fight before anyone got hurt!"  
  
Kenshin enlightened and smiled by the fact that kenji believed in what he believed and also that he stopped innocent people from hurting themselves. "I am very proud of you de gozaru for protecting the innocent!"  
  
"I am as well kenji next time be careful to not get into one."stated kaoru as they continued eating.  
  
"Hai kenji your okaasan is right we do not want you getting hurt or worse..."the dream flashed back to the part of kenji's death, he shook it away knowing his son is here in his protection now.  
  
Kenji knew what he meant to say "Ii desu otousan don't worry de gozaru."he stated as he gazed at kenshin with trustworthy eyes.  
  
Kenshin nodded then continued eating as kenji continued telling of his day, kenshin and kaoru smiled from time to time as kenji was telling them of an angel he meet.  
  
Kaoru teased "so kenji is this kayamai girl "special"to you?"she smiled coyly.  
  
Kenji blushed lightly how the hell is he going to answer that one? "I-I'm not sure she..."he paused then lowered his head down to hide from view "if she even wants to talk to me anymore?!"  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow while sipping his tea kaoru dumbfound asked "and why is it that she doesn't want to talk to you?!"her voice angry.  
  
He sighed he didn't what to tell why? But he promised so..."cause she t-thinks I-I'm a...hentai!"he sighed then counted '3-2-1....'  
  
Kenshin spat his tea in laughter as did kaoru, kenji sighed miserably then he quietly sipped on his tea.  
  
A MONTH LATER....  
  
Kenshin FINALLY got over his son's absences at the dojo he now has a job as a police officer, kaoru got over that "kayamai" girl she would have killed her if kenshin and kenji didn't persuade her not to, and finally kenji, he still hadn't talked to kayamai since the first day of school he was now going to decide to put his plan in to action or not?  
  
'Should I or should I not? That is the question.Hmmmm?'kenji then grinned then nodded his head 'I shall!!'  
  
"Hey ji! What's wrong? You look like you just won a million yen?"Souzou asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh I was thinking If I should put the plan in to action!"  
  
"You mean the plan for kayamai-san?"asked Toshi, the group(souzou, toshi, humare, okita, tomoyu, and kenji)or also called the kenji-gumi all turned to kenji for the answer.  
  
Kenji nodded his head and grinned "I decided to put it to action it has been to long so I'll need your help!"everyone knobbed their heads in agreement.  
  
"Good arigatou minna-san so why don't we start shall we?!"kenji smirked big of what will happen. 'I can't wait to see you...kayamai.'  
  
IN P.E.  
  
Everyone was doing what they were suppost to be doing kayamai though was deep in thought 'hum...kenji wait? Why am I thinking of him?! He doesn't even talk to me anymore! Well I did tell him to back off did he take it seriously? I guess since a week ago I bumped into him.'  
  
-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-FLASHBACK-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-  
  
"Hurry up mai or we're never make it to lunch!"said chizuru.  
  
"Maa maa don't worry zuru! Go ahead I'll see you at lunch!"said kayamai while putting away her books.  
  
"Okay ja ne!"chizuru's figure disappeared a second later.  
  
Kayamai started running then tripped on a book, she started to fall she closed her eyes but she never hit the ground. Instead she felt strong arms lift her up to her feet. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kayamai looked up to see blue-violet concerned eyes at her "hai arigatou...kenji."she spoke with her head lowered to cover her blush from his view.  
  
Kenji let go of her which made her flinch "goman nasai I-I got to go."he then strolled away, she sighed she was wondering why he acts like a stranger to her,'was it something I said?'   
  
-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-END of FLASHBACK-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-xxx-xx-xx-  
  
"mai? Mai? Kayamai!? KAYAMAI!? HELLO! Earth to kayamai can you hear me!?"  
  
"N-nani? Oh goman nasai zuru I was just thinking..."kayamai said embarrassed.  
  
"Mai what were you thinking? Or better yet who?"chizuru asked grinning.  
  
"Mou! Zuru I was not thinking of nobody!"  
  
"Oh really then why do you keep looking at that red-head himura like every 5 seconds in p.e.?"  
  
"I was not! I-I was...Mou! Chizuru! I was not thinking of kenji!"  
  
"Who said you were thinking of him I asked why you keep looking at him and I get a totally different answer! So you were I knew it!"chizuru said excitedly.  
  
Kayamai turned as red as a tomato for being busted, "mou! Zuru your to good at getting info out of me!"she nodded. "Okay oh okay yeah I was thinking of him there are you happy now?!"she said in a sad tone her bangs covered her eyes.  
  
Chizuru seeing this asked. "Dajibou? Mai? Why aren't you happy ? Did he do something bad to you?"  
  
Kayamai sighed "Iie zuru he didn't do anything."  
  
"Then what? Why are you sad?"  
  
"Don't you get it! he didn't DO ANYTHING! He doesn't talk to me, and he doesn't even look at me like I never existed!"  
  
"Oh well you did say for him to..."  
  
"Yeah I know...but I d-didn't mean it really I was just tired that day I mean could he..."  
  
"Then go talk to him, apologize to him, and make up shish!"chizuru smacking her head slowly.  
  
"But zuru what if he..."  
  
"Oh no we're not going to "what ifs" and "buts" just go!"she pushes kayamai to kenji's direction's then sighs 'you better make up you two, shish what hard work! Well now to find souzou! Hee hee hee.'  
  
Kayamai then bumps into someone that almost knocks them over. "G-goman nasai I-I did not mean to..."  
  
"Ii desu, I don't mind!"kayamai shocked, looks up to the familiar voice."Ohayo! kayamai-dono..."  
  
(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x(x)x  
  
Hey Minna-san! sessha hopes you like it, Sessha will work hard on the other story for you Inuyasha Lovers so sessha gotta go to work on it before sessha gets killed by them. Ja Ne!!!!! (:x:)  
  
Mini-Oro signing off....till then push that Button!!!:) 


	6. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Sessha does not own RK! man that's no fair! oh well.......  
  
(A/n) sessha is sorry if it took soooooooooooo long to update sessha is so sooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! well sessha hopes you like this chap. Minna for sessha worked really hard sorry once again for updating late. -.-x, Anyways I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:x:)  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Dialogue  
  
-xx- Flashbacks/Dreams  
  
=== Setting Change  
  
(A/n)Author's Note  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Otou(san),Tousan= Father,dad Okaa(san),Kaasan= Mother,mom Arigatou=Thank you Goman(nasai)= Sorry,very sorry Nani= What Ii Desu= It's okay,It's fine Aisoku= Beloved son Dono,San,-=(used to address someone formally)Miss,Ms,Mrs,Sir Hai= Yes Iie= No De Gozaru,yo,ya,ka=(Sessha(or kenji)or Kenshin use it as 'that it is' or 'that it is not' and etc.) Doujobu= Are you okay? Demo= But Aishitaru= I love you Shimatta= Dammit Kuso,che,baba= Shit Minna(san)=Everybody Gattete= Good luck Hitokiri Battousai= Assigned Assassin Konnichiwa= Hello Tori-Atama= Rooster-head Kitsume= Fox Lady Itai= Ow Oro=(Kenshin and Sessha's(or kenji's)way of expressing 'what' or shock expression) Maa Maa= ok,ok(also one of Kenshin's and Kenji's traits) Yara Yara= Alright(another one of the Red-heads' Traits) Kusotare(new)= Asshole Yarou(new)= Bastard Yatsu(new)= guy  
  
--xxx-xx-xxx-xx-xxx-xx-xxx--  
  
Kayamai then bumps into someone that almost knocks them over. "G-goman nasai I-I did not mean to..."  
  
"Ii desu, I don't mind!"kayamai shocked, looks up to the familiar voice."Ohayo! kayamai-dono."   
  
---xx-xxx-xx-xxx-xx-xxx-xx---  
  
Chapter 2: The Unexpected...  
  
She was not able to speak she couldn't even hold her breath, then that wonderful masculine husky voice spoke to her once more.... "Kayamai-dono dajiubou?"  
  
Kayamai then quickly snapped back to reality then realized she was in his strong tight muscular arms whose owner of those arms was looking at her with worried concern in his Indigo eyes.(a/n yes minna, seesha have made his eyes indigo b/c blueish-purple or blue-violet eyes are way to long to write and besides indigo is the mixture of both blue and violet/purple so live with it!)He asked again but much more softer "kayamai-dono dajiubou?"  
  
She finally was able to speak but stuttered "h-hai I am a-alright arigatou k-kenji."she then blushed of how kenji still held on to her protectively.  
  
Kenji seeing her blush and he too realized the reason for her to do so he let go of her. "Goman nasai kayamai-dono I did not mean to offend you in any way de gozaru."  
  
For some strange reason she felt disappointed, one he is addressing her as if she was a stranger and two she now missed the warmth of his arms around her. 'I miss the warmth- whoa where did that come from huh I give up with myself.' she signed then noticed something very strange it was quiet too quiet, 'isn't this pe class? I mean isn't there suppose to be people talking unless......oh-on!' she looked around the gym to see everyone staring at them. Her eyes widen with shock and embarrassment she mentally cursed herself for forgetting that they were still in P.E. and that everyone was staring at them.  
  
Kenji smirked at this he wanted their attention his plan was working, 'lets see if step two will be a go.' he turned and gazed at souzou who appeared to be with a friend of kayamai. They stared at each others eyes for a mere second then kenji nodded his head while souzou did the same sending a silent message to each other before kenji's eyes fell once more on his angel that lay before him.  
  
Just as kayamai was about to speak the lights went dead then screams of frighten girls wailed throughout the gym suddenly she felt herself being lifted bride-style out of the gym. She was so frightened that her scream mingled with the others, she also heard her sensai and other teachers yelling at each other to turn the lights. When they finally did the place where they last saw kenji and kayamai was empty they were nowhere to be seen unknown to all souzou and chizuru smirked evilly.  
  
Kayamai heard a door open and close her "assailant" put her down gently on her feet she was about to scream but as if he already knew she would he covered her mouth with his hand, while the other was looking for the lights. She started to fight her way out until she felt herself being pushed in front of her assailant his hand now on her shoulder, then light came in a quick flash she shut her eye lids tight as not to hurt as much. But when her eyes were once more focused her eyes widen to the point it could no longer, her so-called"assailant"was none other then kenji himura smirking at her surprised reaction. She then narrowed her eyes suspiciously in deep thoughts then it hit her hard, he planned this from the start and she fell for it! He then spoked as if he hadn't noticed her realization to his plan, in a calm and serious voice"kayamai we need to talk."  
  
======================================================================================  
  
Mean while..........  
  
"Hey chizuru do you think kenji and jou-chan will talk this out as planned?" asked souzou as they walked to their lockers that were right next to each other.  
  
"I don't know? I hope those two get together...they make such a cute couple!" chizuru stated as she put her things away for lunch.  
  
"Hmmm yeah they do make a good pair...but what I'm worried about is if kenji doesn't make a move ta keep jou-chan...for he tends to be like his otousan to much....dumb and slow." he shook his head. "Poor ji he is soooooo slow kami it will probably take FOREVER ta have her let alone bed her!" he stated as they entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Souzou Sagara YOU are a BIG HENTAI!!"she whacked on the back of his head while muttering about "tori-atamas".  
  
"Hey-hey-hey WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! I was only saying the TRUTH!!!"he said as he rubbed his sore spot.  
  
"Yeah but you don't have to give me the deal with kenji's sex life with kayamai....that can wait in the future." she said as they took their seats next to each other.  
  
"Oh alright jeez you remind me of my okaa-" he paused as he saw her eyes flicker with anger. "Heh hee yeah well...um listen um while our buddies are sorting things out..why don't ya....well um say like...go out with me?"he spoke rather lamely.  
  
She stared then blinked rapidly at him for a minute or so to sink in what he said "I um..don't know what to say?..."she watched as he had a sober expression on his face then hurt in his eyes. 'Oh his hurt should I say yes?....' she smiled suddenly that confused souzou. "Hey souzou don't give me that look it doesn't suit you...I didn't say no did I?"  
  
He grinned widely at her "no you didn't but if you don't want ta go then I'll understand since-"  
  
"No souzou..I'd love to go out with you..if you don't mind."she blushed madly 'OMG I'm FINALLY going out with souzou this has to be a dream!'  
  
"You will!!! GREAT I'll pick you up tonight at around 7:00 so be ready by then beautiful!" he said grinning like a winner he got up then kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see You tonight my beautiful Kitsune!" he then walked away smiling like an idiot.  
  
Chizuru blushed even harder at what he said and did. 'You are ONE weird person Souzou Sagara...but then again I hope you never change.' she sighed then got up to throw away her food, then head out to her locker once more. 'I hope kenji and kayamai get together soon....heh hee looks like your not the only one in love kayamai!' she hummed as she walked to class.  
  
BAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The school bell rang as the students all ran off to go home, only a group of people stayed behind for these students took Kendo in the afternoon. Kenji and souzou entered the gym after everyone else kenji grabbed a shinai(sp?) off the wall and swung a few times to test it. After testing it he started to do a few stances and moves he learned while training with his family, souzou went up to a corner that hung a huge punching bag he cracked his knuckles a few times before punching the hell of the thing.  
  
Their sensai, Saitou Hajime(weird ne? That saitou is their kendo teach?) Watched all his students with his wolfishly golden eyes in slits as he watched a particular red-head. 'Ah! The Battousai's boy is here again....he is much stronger then I'd thought he'd be! Probably stronger then his old man!' he smirked at the thought. 'Battousai...you have a strong boy! But I too also have one stronger then he.' he glanced to his left as he watched his son spar against another student. His son is named Ryu Hajime or Ryu Guro for coverup, his son had long jet black hair that he would occasionally tie in a samurai ponytail. His moves the same as saitou as well...Gatotsu and his muscular build that of a normal man but his speed and skill could be deadly if taught to kill. Also he had the eyes of his father ah yes those bright golden-wolf eyes that would glow eerie when angered and dim when in pain. His features reminded saitou of himself like he is now and of him when he was young. Cold, hard, emotionless, cunning, and all of the other traits that saitou admired of at him. 'He has become a fine young man...better then this old wolf.' he thought as he gazed at ryu some more. 'I would never say this...hell I would rather be stuck down be lightening right now.' on cue thunder and rain started to pour outside as saitou cursed colorfully for the world to hear '...and live of course then say this...that I'm very proud of my boy and will always.' his eyes for a mere second should an emotion that would have even the gods gasping, his eyes had held for a mere second...love for his son before stoning, He walked at the center of the gym then spoke. "Class because of the sudden change in the weather you all will leave early today so all of you are dismissed! And get the HELL out of my gym!" he then walked off the gym as the students went to their lockers to change then ryu walked off at the same direction his father left.  
  
Kenji and souzou changed as quickly as they could all the while kenji started to have deep worry over the situation. Souzou noticed this he asked "hey ji you ok? You don't look so good, are ya sick? Or are you stilling thinking about your talk with jou-chan? Did it go bad ya didn't til' me yet!"  
  
Kenji looked at souzou with confused eyes. "Oro? I didn't tell how it went? I thought I did?" he stated as he waited for souzou. "I'm just worried about okaa and otou they tend to...freak out when the weather is like this and me not being at home."  
  
Souzou's mouthed a small "oh" as they walked in the rain. "Yeah I forgot about them doing that and you think they get over it?" he said grinning slightly "you'll have to tell me how it went with jou-chan cause right now doesn't seem like the best time!" Kenji nodded in agreement as they ran faster to not get socked in the rain then stopped under a tree for some rest before they continued on. They were about to sprint once more until a bolt of lighting struck hard right on the tree they were sheltered of...  
  
=======================================================================================  
  
AT THE KAMIYA DOJO  
  
Kenshin was busy washing kenji's clothes when thunder broke out, he looked up as drops of water fell from the sky he sighed heavily then grabbed the remaining clothes and walked back inside the dojo. "Hamm....and I was just about to hang it too..." he sighed once more as the weather grew worse. 'At least Koishii is sleeping and Kenji is about-' he paused his eyes widen he dropped the shirt he held then looked outside at the raging storm. 'Iie...kenji he must be caught in the storm....for I know that his sensai would let the class out early as not to get caught in this storm...but why do I feel dread?' He shook his head as he knelt down to get the shirt he dropped to continue scrubbing, when looking at him he's at peace but on the inside his mind was in turmoil two sides of him were arguing of the situation at hand as he would stare at the gates in hopes his son would walk though them...the rurouni part of him was of corse worried like a mother-hen would be...  
  
'when will kenji come back? The storm is getting worse and he's nowhere in sight we have to go after him.'   
  
The other side, the more darker side of him...'hai I know that already but then why are we here scrubbing away while my boy is out in that damn storm. We better get our asses out there right now before kenji gets-'   
  
'Ano sessha knows this but we should wait here in case kenji-'   
  
'Nani? WHAT the HELL is WRONG with YOU! MY SON is in that Fu-'   
  
'GUYS calm down don't- '  
  
'Demo sessha is just as worried as you are but we must trust in kenji-'  
  
'OH HELL NO!!! we are going to look for him Rurouni because I won't let MY son get hurt in that storm!'  
  
'Oro?!...sessha...apologizes for arguing with you Shinta- '  
  
'It's Battousai! Don't EVER call me by THAT name again rurouni or I'll-'  
  
'GUYS okay STOP arguing! I know your worried Shin-Battousai but my other side says is right we must wait a bit more.'  
  
'WHAT YOU TOO!! UHHHHHH!!! we are going to look for him RIGHT NOW!'  
  
'Maa maa battousai kenshin is right we must wait de goza-'  
  
'OH NO you don't "de gozaru" me! Kenshin you and softy over here better start moving or I'll make you move!'  
  
Both kenshin and rurouni..'Oro!?'  
  
'Hai 'oro' all you want but we better-' then a huge boom escaped from the sky as kenshin...and his inner selves felt dread and panic though their hearts as kenshin's eyes widen completely. He then dropped his clothing and ran outside and out of the gates and down the road. 'Kenji...please be alright...please let this feeling be wrong...' he raced down the directions his instinct was leading him as he came down a large tree that has fallen in which underneath was what he was looking for...  
  
;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:; ;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:; ;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;  
  
Oi minna-san sessha hopes you enjoyed this chapter. Oh sessha has to tell you before sessha goes...sessha will update "Conquering a Man's Heart" this week. Goman for taking sooooooo long to update this and the other story, hopefully sessha will not have to much work this week to update it k!? Well sessha must run off for now Ja ne minna!!!!!!! (:x:)  
  
Sessha is signing off...push-push that buton minna!! (:x:) 


End file.
